These days many enterprises are adopting open source stacks comprising various products to bring-in agility and innovation as they are cost effective. However, the open source stacks also pose new challenges in front of the enterprises which are generally not encountered in proprietary software. These challenges may include multiple competing frameworks/products with different maturity levels, developers of these products may range from individuals to established product companies, varying levels of community ecosystem & commercial product support, and different license models of the products being assembled and their fitment to the intended end use of the stack being developed. While open source provides an ability to mix & match products to create a stack of choice, integrating & deploying these products is time consuming. These challenges increase decision time in product selection, slows down product adoption and increase the roll out time for open source stacks in an enterprise.